


Who's proposing?

by cutsycat



Series: One shots - Tony/Gibbs [358]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28084842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Gibbs comes home to find Tony in the middle of a mess. Tony was looking for something, but Gibbs was the one who found it.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs
Series: One shots - Tony/Gibbs [358]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/563896
Comments: 12
Kudos: 58
Collections: Cutsycat's NCIS Happy Holidy LJ Challenge 2020





	Who's proposing?

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Day 14: Ribbons/Gift wrap/Wrapping gifts of the [Happy Holiday Challenge on lj](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/275731.html).

“What the hell happened here?” Gibbs barked. 

Tony looked at the ribbon, gift wrap, tape, and various other things scattered around him and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “I was ah looking for something?”

“And you thought it would be in the Christmas gift wrapping supplies?”

“Uh. It was.. ah... supposed to be. I could have sworn that’s where I put it.” Tony frowned at the mess around him, still no closer to finding the ring that he’d bought Gibbs. 

He’d had it all planned out. He was going to propose on Christmas and it was going to be the most romantic thing he’d ever done. Gibbs would never doubt his love after he gave him the best proposal ever, but now he couldn’t even find the damn ring. How was he supposed to propose on Christmas now?

“What is it? I’ll help you find it.”

Tony shook his head. “No, it’s not important. I’ll find it later. What do you want for dinner?” Tony asked, hoping to distract Gibbs. 

“Actually, dinner is already done and waiting for you.”

Tony blinked. “It is?” Gibbs never made dinner unless they were having cowboy steaks and Tony was pretty sure that wasn’t what the plan was for tonight.

Gibbs just nodded and led the way back downstairs. Tony followed, curious. He stopped in shock when he realized that Gibbs had done up the dining room table like it was a fancy restaurant serving a candlelit dinner. 

“Gibbs?” Tony whispered. “What’s the occasion?” 

Gibbs gestured for Tony to take his seat. Then he slid a small box across the table. Tony stared at the ring box in confusion. “Where did you find it?”

“I bought it.”

“What?” Tony frowned.

Gibbs nodded towards the black velvet box. “Open it.”

Tony gasped. It really wasn’t the ring Tony had been looking for. “Gibbs?” he murmured.

“Will you marry me, Tony?”

Tony pressed a hand to his lips. “Gibbs,” Tony paused, speechless. Seriously, his mind was completely wiped of thoughts. When he finally figured out how to make his mouth work again the only thing that left it was, “How?”

Gibbs shook his head. “However, we want.”

“No. I mean how did you know I was going to propose?”

“I didn’t. Well not until after I tried to hide this ring in the ribbon box and discovered the other ring.”

Tony chuckled. “So we both had the same idea?”

Gibbs nodded. “So what’s your answer?”

“It’s yes, of course, it’s yes. What else would it be? I was going to ask you on Christmas.”

Gibbs took the black band inlaid with green emeralds and slipped it onto Tony’s left ring finger. He then slid the box with the ring Tony had bought across to Tony. “You want to do the honors?”

Tony pulled out the blue gold ring with square silver sapphires and held it out to Gibbs. “Will you marry me, Gibbs?”

Gibbs smiled and held out his hand. “Yes.”

Tony slid the ring onto Gibbs' finger. When Tony went to pull back his hand, Gibbs flipped his and grasped Tony’s left hand in his right hand. It wasn’t the proposal that Tony had planned, but it was perfect for them as they settled in to enjoy their dinner from Tony’s favorite italian place.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I was basing the ring Gibbs gave to Tony off of. [Tony's ring](https://www.larsonjewelers.com/hadar-black-ceramic-ring-with-black-and-green-carbon-fiber-and-green-emerald-setting-8mm?gclid=CjwKCAiAt9z-BRBCEiwA_bWv-JVNi5zPLYQp7ZBubBeNVrrodjd6vsejK9Rc0zs3jnrVw4xkIKnYJhoCxr4QAvD_BwE) and the ring Tony gave Gibbs is based off of this: [Gibbs' ring](https://www.diamondere.com/p/mens-rings-keith-471-469?metal=14k-blue-gold&stones=white-sapphire&stones=vs-diamond)
> 
> Muse is continuing to churn out HHC stories. Enjoy it while you can. Who knows how long it will last, but hopefully January will see the return of dictionary.com series. 
> 
> The 2020 Prompts are open now! Go forth and prompt me! [Click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2020/profile) to add your prompts to my 2020 Prompt Collection. Just click the sign up link. ;) I'm hoping to complete all the 2020 prompts by the end of 2021. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
